Various methods are known for recording temperatures at a hob, both for protection of the hob plate against overheating and for performing so-called automatic cooking programs, see for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,105, EP 858 722 A, DE 103 29 840 A, DE 199 061 15 C or DE 103 56 432 A.